1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a wearable device, and more particularly, to an ear mold for an auditory device that is worn in the ears of a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The electronic devices may be carried by putting the same into a user's pocket or bag; holding the same by hand; or wearing the same on a specific position of a human body. The wearable device may be worn on a variety of human body parts to then be used.
The methods for wearing the wearable device on the body may include: 1. a method of wearing the watch type of device on the body part, such as a wrist; 2. a method of wearing the necklace type of device around the neck; 3. a method of wearing the glasses type of device in a similar manner of wearing glasses on the face; 4. a method of fitting the clip type of device to a part of the body, clothing, or belongings; or 5. a wearing method of directly/indirectly attaching the body, belongings, or accessories.
In addition, with regards to the schematic configuration of the wearable device, the wearable device is comprised of a body and a wearing part, and the wearable device may be worn on the various body parts depending on the configuration of the wearing part. The electronic device that is worn in the ears among the various body parts may be referred to as an auditory device. In general, users may obtain sound information through the auditory device.
FIG. 1 is a view showing an example of the wearing state of the general auditory devices.
Referring to FIG. 1, by using the respective auditory devices 10 and 11, the user may listen to music, or the sound information of phone calls and the surroundings may be amplified to then be provided to the user. The auditory device 10 or 11 may be worn on the body parts (ears, a head, or a neck) of the user, and a receiver (speaker) of the electronic device may provide the sound information around the ears.
Each auditory device 10 or 11 may have a variety of forms depending on the personal using purpose of the user. For example, the auditory device 10 or 11 may be referred to as a headset, headphones, earpieces, hearing aids, or personal sound amplification products. The auditory devices 10 and 11, such as the hearing aids, may be implemented as the behind-the-ear (BTE) type, the receiver-in-canal (RIC) type, the in-the-ear (ITE) type, the in-the-canal (ITC) type, the completely-in-canal (CIC) type, or the like.
The auditory devices have used the open-type of ear mold or the closed-type of ear mold. However, while the open-type of ear mold has a low possibility of generating feedback (howling), it has a problem in which the user's voice becomes louder. In addition, the closed-type of ear mold provides a comfortable fit, while the generation of feedback will increase.